


Snatched! Elizabeth and Hikari

by Suzuhanai



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, Missing Persons, Strong Female Characters, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: Oh no! Lady Elizabeth and her maid of honor have been kidnapped. Will they make it back in time or is the wedding in jeopardy?
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Snatched! Elizabeth and Hikari

The train whistled ferociously as it went down the tracks. Passengers felt the rumble beneath their feet as the big tank moved along the parallels. 

Hikari watched out the window at the last of England's countryside as humanity moved toward urbanization. She was bored, exhausted, and tired of riding transport to transport.

The train finally slowed to a screeching halt as it reached the station. Hikari's legs felt like limp noodles as she stepped off the platform.

She rode in a carriage over to Midford Manor. Everyone was present to greet her except Elizabeth and her maid, Paula. 

"Lady Elizabeth has been expecting you. Right this way, please." Hikari walked up the stairs and stopped right outside the door. 

"Tighter Paula, make it tighter!" Elizabeth ordered, gasping for air.

"I'm trying my lady!" Paula said, tying her corset.

Hikari opened the door and was met with a shrill voice and a tight hug. 

"It's nice to see you too, Elizabeth. I bring a gift," she said almost breathless. Hikari handed her the gift box with a pink ribbon on it. 

Elizabeth made haste in opening the gift from the one she considered a friend. "Aww Paula, these shoes are so adorable!" 

Elizabeth squealed. "I bet mother would adore them." Out the door she went.

"Wait, my lady! You can't just go out with your corset on. What if someone sees?" 

Hikari stayed behind in Elizabeth's room. One filled with nice things and that smelt like cheap perfume. But, she didn't care. 

Elizabeth stormed back in. "I can't believe she scolded me again." She sighed and planted her face into the covers of her bed. 

Paula closed the door behind her. "Now now, my lady. I'm sure she thinks they are lovely. Your fiance will probably think so, too." 

"You think Ciel would?" 

"Of course I do, my lady! You'll look lovely on your special day." 

Elizabeth picked herself up. "You're right, Paula!" She placed the shoes in her wardrobe and shuffled through the dresses. "Here!" 

Elizabeth threw a royal blue and white gown adorned with flowers at Hikari. She clasped Hikari's hands together and beamed a smile. "Will you be my maiden of honor?" 

Hikari smiled back. "It would be an honor, Lady Elizabeth." They hugged. 

In two weeks' time, Elizabeth was to marry the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

~One week before the wedding~ 

"Disappeared! Where did they go?" Ciel snarled.

"I don't know. My lady went on an outing with Miss Hikari this afternoon and they never returned." Paula wept into her hands. "I don't know what to do." 

Ciel sighed. "Sebastian, tend to Miss Paula and return immediately. We have much to discuss." 

Sebastian placed his hand on his chest and bowed. "Yes, my lord." He opened the door for Paula and led her out of Ciel's study. 

In a dark room below another's manor, the young ladies had their eyes blindfolded and hands bound. Little clothes remained on them as the men above discussed their fates. 

Hikari was the first to awaken. "Where are we?" <>

She wriggled her arms and slid her hands out of the cloth that restrained them. After tearing off the blindfold, she only saw what small light seeped under the door into the cellar and the body of a girl. "Elizabeth?" 

Hikari crawled over and grabbed her leg. She moved her hands up her body, untied the girl, and shook her. "Hey, Lady Elizabeth. Wake up. Wake up!" 

Elizabeth made a noise. Hikari continued to shake her, urging her to get up. She eventually yawned and sat up. "Where am I and where are my clothes! Why is it so dark in here? I want to go home!"

"Shh! Be quiet, Lady Elizabeth." Hikari removed her blindfold. "I know it's dark but let's find a place to hide. We are getting out of here." 

"How?" 

"I don't know but we'll think of something." Hikari crawled and felt around as she did so. She bumped her head right into the stairs and hissed.

<> "It's not my fault I can't see." Hikari shook her head. "Are you behind me, Elizabeth?" 

"I think so." Elizabeth reached out and groped her butt. "Oh my."

Hikari's soul left her body for a second. "Let's go." Both ladies made their way under the stairs and Hikari concocted something in her brain. "I got an idea." 

"What?" 

"Fire, there's a fire! Everybody out now. Hurry!" She screamed in agony. "Somebody! Help me, please! It's burning everything." 

They both screamed, sending everyone upstairs into a frenzy. A man, certain there was no fire, reassured his guests that he'd check it out. Footsteps drew near them, their hearts leapt out of their chests. 

The man flung the door open, walked down the stairs, and turned on the lights. "Where are you, my little frauleins? I know you are here." Hikari screamed as she ran towards and pounced on the man's back.

Elizabeth watched the struggle between him and a feral dame. 

The man slammed her down and kicked her. Hikari groaned and held her side as he stepped on and kicked her some more. "Behave yourself, fraulein. There are great buyers up there and I can't have you two mucking it up!" 

The bottle shattered as soon as it made contact with the man's head. As soon as he fell, with a thud, Elizabeth helped Hikari up. 

"Thank you and great thinking." 

They grabbed random objects as weapons and headed upstairs. Hikari and Elizabeth pushed through the crowd of guests while heading to the front door. Two other men blocked their path. 

Hikari charged toward one of the dudes with a wine bottle. Elizabeth defended herself and took the other one out with a beam that supported the railing of the staircase. 

They ran out and spotted a horse nearby. Hikari climbed up, helped Elizabeth on, and heeled the horse. "Giddy up!" The horse whinnied, picked its front legs up, and off it went. 

Elizabeth screamed as one of the men tailed right behind them. 

Hikari looked behind her. "Shit. Hang on! Hiyaw." The horse sped up and Elizabeth held onto her tighter. The man threw an object, hitting Hikari and knocking off the horse. 

Elizabeth slid up to her spot and looked back. "Hikari!" She slowed the horse down to a halt. 

"I'll be fine, Lady Elizabeth! Go to your fiance and have your wedding. Don't stop until you get there!" 

Elizabeth nooded, teared up, and kept going. She sobbed as she rode away, leaving Hikari behind. Elizabeth went through the days worried about her friend as she prepared for the wedding. 

She never stopped smiling on what was supposed to be a happy day. Hikari was unfortunately replaced as her maiden of honor.

When it came time to walk down the aisle with her father, her friend was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth sighed, looking at the empty seat. 

However, when she was halfway to her fiance, Hikari ran in. "Sorry, I'm late!" She dropped the skirt of her dress and tried to catch her breath for a second. 

"Glad you could make it," Elizabeth said, with a genuine smile this time. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hikari smiled back. She picked up her dress and sat down for the ceremony.

**Author's Note:**

> The OC, Hikari, belongs to my friend Niko-chan.


End file.
